


Five Things

by XpertiseAlexx



Series: Mr.and Mr. Castellanos [2]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Joseb - Freeform, M/M, Men in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XpertiseAlexx/pseuds/XpertiseAlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Joseph get in a fight during a case and things get tense between them. Joseph asks Ms. Davis for advice to make things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write another story because I wanted to write something more fluffy.

* * *

>“Another job well done boys. We’ve been chasing this son of a bitch for a while now” the police chief declared proudly. 

  
“Thank You sir; but it was Sebastian that went after him, he deserves all the credit” Joseph said while looking at a beat up Sebastian.

  
 “Sebastian you look like shit. Why don’t you and Joseph take a day off tomorrow?” the police chief said while looking at Sebastian.  Sebastian was still completely silent, but nodded in understanding at the chief’s request.

  
“Well alright then we’ll see you on Wednesday then chief. Come on Sebastian”. 

  
“Have a nice night boys” the police chief said happily. 

  
“We’ll try” Sebastian said muttering to himself. The couple made their way to the station parking lot, but not before Juli Kidman came running up to Joseph and Sebastian.

  
 “Hey guys wait up!” Juli said while walking towards them. 

  
“Sebastian why don’t you go wait in the car you look like you need to lie down. Make sure you sit in the passenger seat, I’ll drive today okay?”

  
 “If you’re going to talk about me just tell me Joseph”.

  
 “Sebastian you’re being silly. She just wants to make sure I filed the report.”

  
 “If that’s your excuse fine, I’ll be in the car” an irritated Sebastian said as he exited the station.

  
“Hey Oda what’s up with Sebastian?” 

  
“He’s in a bad mood today Kid”. 

  
“But why? He would usually have trouble shutting up about bringing in another criminal”.

  
 “I think he’s in angry because I called him an idiot today at the scene”. 

  
“Why did you call him an idiot?” 

  
“Because he acted like one. Anyways the report is on my desk feel free to help yourself to it”.

  
 “Alright then. Are we still on for tomorrow? You always know what looks good on me”.

  
 “I don’t know Kid. I kind of wanted to spend more time with Seb tomorrow.” 

  
“It’s okay, we can go some other time then”. 

  
“Thanks Kid, Have a nice night.”

  
 “You too Oda.” 

  
Sebastian was sitting in passenger’s seat with the back of the seat reclined all the way back. All Sebastian could think about was what went on today. Sebastian went after the criminal and got some minor wounds in the process. He was a man of 5’10 and had a medium build. Sebastian chased him and was able to tackle him to the ground.

  
 “You’re under arrest for murder and car theft”. Sebastian Shouted. 

  
The criminal was an equal match for Sebastian, as he managed to flip Sebastian over and started attacking Sebastian. He punched Sebastian in the stomach as hard as he could. Sounds came out of Sebastian’s mouth that he didn’t know he could make. The lowlife criminal aimed for Sebastian’s face. When Sebastian saw this he used all his strength to flip the man over, and scraped half of his face in the process. With the criminal on the concrete floor Sebastian punched his face as hard as he could. By the fourth punch Sebastian’s fist was covered with the man’s blood.

  
 “Sebastian Stop!” Joseph said worriedly. “We need him conscious for interrogation”   
Sebastian’s primal instincts were to keep going, but when he heard Joseph’s voice he came back to his senses. The criminal was left unconscious and his face was covered with his own blood.

  “Your under arrest for murder, car theft, AND assault on an officer asshole!”.

  
 Joseph ran up to Sebastian and was annoyed that Sebastian had once again forgotten his own strength.

  
 “Jeez Sebastian, I told you we needed him conscious”.

  
 “He’ll come around in a few hours Jojo, and when he wakes up and feels that pain he’s going to think of me”.

  
 Joseph exhales in defeat “Sebastian you’re such an idiot sometimes. I guess I’ll call Kidman and have her bring an ambulance. Hello? Kidman its Joseph. Can you have Shirley send an ambulance over to the alley behind Luigi’s restaurant. Yeah…he did again. Thanks Kid. The truck will be here soon. Seb let me look at your cheek.” 

  
“I’m fine Joseph” Sebastian said firmly. 

  
“But Seb…okay if you say so.” 

  
There was a tension in the air that could be cut with a knife. It was completely silent until they both heard sirens in the distance. 

  
“When he’s conscious please call this number. We have to ask him a couple of questions” Joseph instructed the EMC staff. 

  
“Will do detective. Does your partner need first aid too?”

  
“He says he’s fine. It would be best not to push him further. I’ll take care of him later”. 

  
The EMC staff went back to treating the criminal, not asking anymore questions. Joseph didn’t notice the chief drive up to the scene. The chief walked up to Sebastian, who was smoking his favorite cigarettes.

  
 “Good job Sebastian, I see you showed no mercy. The son of a bitch didn’t deserve it anyways. You alright son? That looks like a nasty scrape.”

  
 “I’m fine sir”. 

  
“Alright son. Good work today”.

  
 Joseph walked towards Sebastian and the chief with a look of surprise “I didn’t know you were going to be here chief”. 

  
“Ahh Joseph. I was just congratulating Sebastian on getting more scum off the streets. When you’re finished here come to my office, I got to reward you two.” 

  
“Thank you sir. We’ll be done here shorty” said Sebastian with a fake smile on his face. Thirty minutes went by, but it felt like days.

  
 “Sebastian they don’t need us here anymore. Want to head to the station?”. 

  
“Whatever” said Sebastian as he walked past Joseph to the patrol car. Joseph just looked toward Sebastian with sadness etched on his face.  Sebastian was so concentrated on the event’s that went on today, he didn’t notice Joseph open the car door to the driver’s side.

  
 “Man I’m starved. Do you want me to cook anything specific today Seb?” 

  
“No”. 

  
“Oh…okay if you want take out I know this great place Kid and I wen”

  
 “Joseph I just want to go home” Sebastian said interrupting Joseph.

  
 “Alright Seb. Let’s go home”. 

  
Joseph put the car in reverse and headed toward the self-opening security gate. The drive home was silent and took longer than usual because of the traffic.  Sebastian was staring out the car window, when Joseph drove past a liquor store. He hated that he was being taunted. It has been a while since his last drink and when he did drink it was in moderation.  Joseph made his way to the apartment parking lot and parked the car in their assigned spot. 

  
“We’re here Seb”.

  
 Sebastian exited the car first and didn’t wait for Joseph to enter the apartment building. Sebastian entered the building and was greeted by Ms. Davis.

  
 “Hello Sebastian! How are you dear?” 

  
“Fine” Sebastian said as he walked past her and made his way to his apartment”. Joseph walked into the apartment last, but still managed to catch Sebastian’s rudeness.

  
 “I’m so sorry Ms. Davis. It was a bad day at work”. 

  
“I’m sorry to hear that Joseph. Would you like to talk about it?” 

  
“Actually…how many years have you been married? If you don’t mind my asking.”

  
 “Jeffery and myself have been married for forty-five blessed years” Ms. Davis said happily.

  
 “And what would you do if you and Mr. Davis got into a fight?”

  
 “Ohh…I see. Well we would both sit down on the couch and tell each other 5 things we loved about each other.”

  
 “Did it work?” 

  
“Oh yes it did. No matter how bad the fight we would always end up laughing like children.”

  
 “I guess I can try that, but Sebastian could be pretty stubborn when he’s cranky”.

  
 “Don’t worry dear. Mr. Davis was a stubborn as a bull and it always worked”. Ms. Davis leaned closer to Joseph and whispered “He was hung like one too!” 

  
Joseph couldn’t help but blush and laugh at the older woman’s joke. 

  
“Thank you so much Ms. Davis. Have a good night”.

  
 “You too dear! And good luck”. Joseph thanked the older woman once again and headed towards his apartment. Joseph wasn’t surprised to find Sebastian reclined on the couch with his shirt unbuttoned. Normally Sebastian’s toned abdominal muscles would have easily distracted him but he couldn’t help but notice the fresh purple and red bruises. Joseph thought to himself that those were nasty bruises and he would need to treat those along with the scrape on Sebastian’s cheek. Joseph made his way to the bathroom and came back to the living room with a first aid kit in hand. 

  
“Sebastian…I know you’re mad at me but please let me treat those wounds…okay?” Sebastian said nothing but grunted in understanding. Joseph sat next to Sebastian carefully not to further irritate him. 

  
“Alright, let’s start with the one on your cheek okay”. Joseph grabbed a bottle of 70% alcohol and poured a small amount on a cotton ball.

“This might hurt Seb”. Joseph applied the alcohol to Sebastian’s scraped cheek and he hissed with discomfort. 

  
“Son of a bitch Jojo! That fucking stung” 

  
“I’m sorry baby, but it has to be done”. Joseph finished cleaning the wound and applied some antibiotic ointment. “Okay I’m done with this wound. Let me see your stomach”. 

  
“Joseph their just bruise”. Joseph interrupted Sebastian mid-sentence and firmly said “Let.Me.See.Your.Stomach”. 

  
Sebastian caught the annoyed look in Joseph’s brown, yet beautiful eyes and complied.

  
 “Just because it’s a bruise doesn’t mean it’s not serious. The least I could do is apply a numbing balm. I know they hurt Sebastian”.

  
 “…yeah they do”.

  
 “Sebastian…I’m sorry for calling you an idiot”. Joseph looked up from the bruises and up at Sebastian instead. Sebastian face had a look of admiration on it.

  
 “It’s alright Jojo. You haven’t called me that at work before. I felt…incompetent when my little Jojo said it.” 

  
“All that you have to do is watch your temper. But I think you’re an amazing detective” Joseph said smiling.

  
 “Thanks Jojo” Sebastian’s smile gleaming as he thanked Joseph. 

  
“Sebastian…”. 

  
“What Jojo?”.

  
 “Tell me five things you love about me”.

  
 “What the hell? What are you trying to do Joseph?” Sebastian asked suspiciously. 

  
“Please…just do it. You tell me five things you love about me and I’ll tell you five things I love about you” Joseph said with puppy dog eyes. This was one of Sebastian’s weaknesses. 

  
“Okay umm… I love the way you look when wear my clothes.” Joseph looked at Sebastian with a confused look.

  
 “But why?” 

  
“Because you look so small and innocent when you do. It makes me want to protect you more than I already do”. Joseph blushed and looked at the floor shyly. 

  
“Okay my turn. I love how you kiss me good morning and good night every day”. Sebastian looked into Joseph’s eyes and softly kissed his lips. Joseph’s blush was even more noticeable now.

  
 “My turn Jojo. I love how you make a big deal taking care of me when I’m sick or I get injured. It’s annoying sometimes, but I still love you for it.” Joseph kissed his uninjured cheek.

   
“My turn Seb. I love how when we watch a horror movie and I get scared you pause it and you ask if I’m okay”. Sebastian pulled Joseph into a warm embrace and rested his head on Joseph’s. 

  
 “Okay what’s another thing you like about me?” Joseph asked.  

  
“I love…your cooking”. 

  
“Why?” 

  
“Because you’re an amazing cook. There could only be three ingredients in the fridge and you somehow make a full meal.”

  
 “Are you hungry yet Seb? I could make us something to eat” 

  
“No It’s okay. I just want to hold you right now Jojo”. Joseph snuggled closer to Sebastian and rested his head on Sebastian’s chest. 

  
“Sebastian I’ve heard enough”.

  
 “Enough what Jojo?”. 

  
“Enough reasons why you love me”. 

  
“Did you do this whole thing because I was mad at you?” 

  
“I might have”. 

  
Sebastian kissed Joseph once again and looked into Joseph’s brown eyes “Joseph we’ll always have fights from time to time, but one thing that won’t change is me loving you. You’ve helped me more than just with my drinking and smoking problem”.

  
“Sebastian…I love you”. 

  
“I love you too Joseph”. Sebastian  once again kissed Joseph, but this time with more passion than before. Joseph gladly accepted, but was careful to avoid touching Sebastian’s wounds. 

  
“What do you say we take this to the bedroom Jojo?” 

  
“Sebastian as much as I’d love to, not tonight.”

   
“Why not?” 

  
“Because you need to give your wounds some time to heal first”.

  
 “See what I mean about you taking care of me being annoying sometimes”.

  
 “I only do it because I care”. Joseph kissed Sebastian’s lips lightly and left Sebastian’s embrace to get up from the couch. “What do you feel like eating right now? I can whip it up quick”.

  
 “I’m in the mood for Asian” Sebastian said with a sly look in his eyes.

  
 “Okay I know a recipe I’ve been dying to try”. Joseph stopped walking towards the kitchen and looked back at Sebastian understanding his joke.

“Very funny Seb. That’s not on the menu”.

Sebastian laughed and looked at his Jojo with loving eyes “a guy can try right Jojo?”.

**Author's Note:**

> I promised that I would write a bit more and I hope I delivered. If you would like to let me know how I did please do. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
